The Luna Diviner
by flowergothic
Summary: Film students and best friends Kairi and Namine are working on a project where they travel around Twilight City and other nearby towns and interview residents about a legend known as "The Luna Diviner". But when Kairi goes missing, Namine must balance working on the project and finding her friend, questioning if Kairi was taken by the Luna Diviner,and if she's even still alive.


_**The Luna Diviner **_

_**Rating: M, for blood, language, and mild drinking/smoking. **_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix. If I use song lyrics, I will add them in the dislaimer for **_**that chapter ONLY_. __Enough said, let's get started. _**

WMWMWMWMWMWMW

"Attention passengers, we are now in Twilight City," a voice said over the intercom of the plane, "the time is 6:30 pm, the temperature is 87 Degrees Farenheit, and we will be landing at Twilight City International Airport in 30 minutes. So, we will turn back on the Seatbelt sign, and will you please turn off any electronics you all have out and store them? Thank you."

As the passengers turned off their iPods, DVD players, video game devices, etc; best friends Kairi Radiant and Namine Oblivion chatted as they put away their laptops.

"I can't wait to get to Twilight City - your home town Nami!" Kairi exclaimed. Which was true.

"Yeah, been awhile since I've been here." Namine replied.

"Two years Nami," Kairi stated, "two years."

Which was true. Kairi and Namine met at Symphony University two years before, and Namine never stepped foot in Twilight City ever since.

Namine sighed a bit and turned her head to the window (which was easy, since she was sitting in the window seat). Outside, there was buildings strecthed all around the ground, with a few small parks in between a few of them. In the middle of it all, though, was the famous Twilight Bell Tower itself (casually known to the residents as "Twilight Tower").

"Kairi, look, it's the Twilight Tower!" Namine pointed to the tower for proof.

As Kairi looked outside, she said, "Well, well. It is! I can't wait to see it up close!"

"But remember, we're not here for tourism." Namine reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but can't we see it sometime if there's a break in between the project?"

"I guess so..."

OK, here's a little backstory on that:

Kairi and Namine were majoring in the same subject at Symphony University: Filmmaking, and that's how they met. Anyway, the two decided to be partners on a project: For one month, they were going to Twilight City and other nearby towns to interview residents about a legend known as the "Luna Diviner" (a forest dweller knwon for taking young people during full moons and eventually leaving them in the forest for animals to pick on those captives' remains).

As the plane flew on toward Twilight International Airport, the yellow-orange buildings in the sunset eventually turned to rose-colored houses and schools, then to just large golden fields.

KERRRANKKKK

Namine and Kairi could hear the wheels of the plane spurt out, and could feel that the plane was descending to the asphalt-colored road hundreds of feet below them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now landing at Twilight International Airport, the time is 6:37 pm," The pilot announced, "we are right on time and will be landing at Terminal 2: Gate 12, and we ask for those of you who transferring to a different plane but is picking up their luggage at the gate claim to please let a flight attendant know so we can get yours out as soon as possible. Thank you."

Kairi and Namine casually sat back and relaxed, talking about their plan for the rest of the evening.

"So even though my parents are touring the country, I have a key to their house, so we'll stay there." Namine informed her friend.

"But we're picking up our rental car after we get our baggage, right Namine?" Kairi asked stupidly, "And which rental place are we gonna rent the car from?"

"To answer both of your questions: no, we are going to get the car after we get food to-go somewhere at the airport, and we're renting it from Neverland Veichle Rental."

"OK then, what happens after that?"

"We go to my folks' place and eat the food, then we unpack and will start plans for tomorrow then."

"So that's the plan?"

"Yep."

And neither of them said another word as the plane descended to Twilight International Airport.

WMWMWMWMWMWMW

As Namine and Kairi walked out of the plane and into the the area for the gate (which, when Kairi turned around to wait for Namine to catch up, reveald that it said TERMINAL 2: GATE 12: TRAVERSE TOWN).

Once Namine caught up with Kairi at the gate, the two friends headed to the baggage claim, which was below the baggage check-in.

"So Nami, do you have any friends that would be in Twilight City this time of year?" Kairi asked as the two rode down the escalator to the baggage claim.

"Not a lot of my friends this time of year Kairi," Namine continued to explain, "one is studying at Des Cloches University for the semester, two of them are touring with a band, and I dunno what with the rest.'

"Maybe we'll run into some of them while we're here." Kairi smiled.

Namine smiled as well, "We might," She said as she walked to baggage claim #4 to pick up her luggage and film equipment, "we just might."

WMWMWMWMWMWMW

"Attention passengers, the Twilight International Airport Tram will be approaching at the station shortly," a robotic woman's voice started over the intercom of the Terminal 2 Stop of the Twilight International Airport (TIA for short),"For your safety, please stand behind the white line and wait for other passengers to exit before your enter. And please no luggage carts on the tram. Thank you for you consideration."

"Goddamn it!" Kairi shouted as she took her baggage off her luggage cart.

Namine giggled a bit as she kept her stuff where it was at (she didn't have a luggage cart).

"It's not funny Nami! That means I brought this stupid cart over here for NO REASON AT ALL!" Kairi told her.

"Calm down Kairi," She replied, "Look, the tram's here."

The train was just pulling up at the station when Namine said those words.

"Great!" Kairi smiled, "Now we can get to the rental place!" She then looked at the food they got, "I'm pretty famished."

"So am I, but of course, we must wait." Namine informed her as they walked into the tram (there weren't many passengers inside or leaving).

As the two took their seats, Kairi directed her attention at the map of the tram stops:

**TERMINAL 1 (Fantasia and Continental Express)-**

**TERMINAL 2 (Continental, Delta, Mirage, and other Domestic Airlines)-**

**TERMINAL 3 (International Arrivals)-**

**PARKING LOT A-**

**TERMINAL 4 (Continental, Southwest, and International Arrivals)-**

**CAR RENTALS (Neverland, Arpeggio, and Graceful Dahlia)-**

**PARKING LOT B-**

**CAR RENTALS (Foudre, Shigubaru, and Whirlwind Lancer)-**

**(repeat)**

"Darn it, it'll take a bit before we reach our destination." Her smile faded.

"Hey, I'm used to it. At least you can use your phone now." Namine said.

"Yeah, that's true." Kairi pulled out her phone right then and begin playing around on it.

"Please stand behind the white line. The doors of the Twilight International Airport Tram are closing." The intercom said as the doors for the tram shut and it began to move.

"Welcome to the Twilight International Airport Tram," the intercom on the train started, "for your safety, please do not stand by the doorways and please sit down or hang on to a bar or strap hanging from the celing. Thank you. We will be at your destination shortly."

"If you count 4 stops until we get to our destination 'shortly'." Kairi whispered to Namine.

"Well hey, at least we don't have a lost luggage or anything." Namine replied.

A few seconds past without either of the friends saying a single word, then the intercom announced: "We will be approaching Terminal 3 for international arrivals shortly. For your safety, please do not stand by the doorways since passengers may be leaving or entering at this stop. Thank you."

Then the only thing that was heard was the train announcment ("-stand behind the white line and wait for other passengers to exit before your enter. And please no luggage carts on the tram. Thank you for you consideration.") and passengers leaving on the Terminal 3 stop getting their luggage.

Then the whole process repeated again.

WMWMWMWMW

Well, that's chapter 1! Tomorrow as I promised I'll release chapter 1 of that Novelette fanfic! And chapter 4 of Deep Inside and chapter 8 of Freedom from Fate are in the works!

_**Also-**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT ask me what happens in the next chapter. I am not the kind of person that goes "Oh next chapter the team may find So-and-so". So put your interview mics away and just BE PATIENT!


End file.
